Pomegranate
by Legacy Now
Summary: Nephrite and Naru discuss Greek mythology and their marriage.


**Pomegranate**

* * *

"Whatcha got there...?"

Nephrite turned over to Naru as he showed her the cover of the book he was reading.

_Greek Gods and Ancient Myths._

"Greek mythology, huh?" Naru said as she climbed onto the mattress. "That's interesting... Where did you find it?"

"It was around the house when we moved in," began Nephrite. "I opened it to see what it was about, and I realize the stars and the gods have a lot in common with each other..."

Naru mused on as she tucked the blanket over herself, gently leaning into Nephrite. Gods, every time he felt her against his skin, he just about shivered every time. A single touch, and he could feel fireworks. She was this tiny little thing, and she had no idea how much power she had over him. He loved his wife so much...

"The planets are sort of named after the Gods... oh, wait, Venus, Mars, Jupiter... I think it's Roman."

Nephrite turned a page.

"Their Greek names would be Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus... then there was Poseidon and Hades."

Just as Nephrite turned another page, the title read 'The Kidnapping of Persephone'.

"'Persephone, daughter of Demeter was taken by Hades, the God of the Underworld'," he began, reading from the book. "'He made her his queen by force. Demeter, who was the Goddess of the harvest searched everywhere, crops and field of grass began to wither and die. If anyone ate food in the Underworld, they cannot leave at all. By accident, Persephone ate six pomegranate seeds, though by the power of Zeus, each seed represented the months of the year, so once six months were over, Persephone could come up and visit Demeter. This was how the four seasons came to be.'"

A long silence came after Nephrite finished reading.

Turning to look at Naru, he saw a distant look on her face.

"It's so sad..." began Naru.

"Who, Persephone?" Nephrite asked.

"No, Hades," she corrected. "He must've been so lonely, down in the underworld... Sure he's a king, though with all that power, he still had nothing. He just needed someone to love him... To understand him. He just... wanted someone to see his _true_ self."

His insides just about froze.

For a moment, what Naru spoke about wasn't about gods, or mythology. From her words, they all seemed to be pointing at him.

Before meeting Naru, he was lost. Scattered in darkness, he always thought he'd be a tyrant until the end of his days. As 'Masato Sanjouin', being a millionaire could buy him the world. Though no price could fill the emptiness inside of him, even though he had it all.

With Naru... she filled that emptiness. With her, the world wasn't gray. She saved him from himself. She made him decent, and he'd do anything to protect her from harm.

He loved her... so much.

"Naru...?" Nephrite felt himself speak.

"Hm?" she turned to look at him.

He always felt so lost when he looked into her eyes...

"Do you... ever resent me for complicating your life?"

She could have anyone else for a husband, though she picked him out of all the men. With another guy, she could have had a normal life, instead of being constantly on the run. With another guy, she could have had a decent home, days where they wouldn't be plagued with hiding all the time. A family...

Though, at the end of the day, she was always there.

A smile was on her face.

"Silly..." chuckled the redhead, leaning into him further. "How could I ever resent you? You need someone to look after you. Someone who knows your ups and your downs... The moment I learned everything about you and the Senshi, I knew nothing was going to be normal and everything just got weirder and weirder, but with you, I know everything will make sense. And it has been just wonderful."

A tear of happiness just about rolled down his cheek.

Naru gave up so much to be with him. She knew the meaning of sacrifice more than anyone he knew. She was so patient. She could have thrown the book at him. Leave a note on the bed or kitchen table and permanently abandoned him, but she was still at his side, thick and thin. She made it through all the obstacles and they were still together.

He really was the luckiest man in the world.

"Thank you... for not giving up on me."

He felt her against him as he felt her embrace against his frame. After what seemed like forever, he placed a kiss on her forehead. He felt familiar lips placing against his own, each kiss growing more softer and more tender. Even though her kisses where gentle, they blew him away every time.

He found himself straddling her, leaning into the nape of her neck. A giggle left Naru. Gods, how it would send shivers against his spine. A mischievous gleam was in her eyes. Nephrite returned it in a witty smile.

"Shall we retire for the night, my Goddess...?"


End file.
